


Chocolate Kisses On Rainy Days

by lilacpages17



Series: Minsung Oneshots [6]
Category: K-pop, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anxiety, Awkwardness, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cookies, Did I mention cookies, Domestic Fluff, Flirting, Fluff, Han Jisung | Han is a Sweetheart, Han Jisung | Han-centric, I'm really projecting onto him all the time I'm sorry, Jisung is struggling but sometimes it's fine, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, M/M, New Years, Not Beta Read, Self Confidence Issues, Social Anxiety, and being domestic, because this is soft af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22218970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilacpages17/pseuds/lilacpages17
Summary: All Jisung wanted in life was chocolate chip cookies, dry socks, and a boyfriend - was that so much to ask?Alternatively: Jisung has a rough start to the new year but it's not all as gray as he thinks.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: Minsung Oneshots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1485056
Comments: 6
Kudos: 234





	Chocolate Kisses On Rainy Days

**Author's Note:**

> YOUR GIRL IS BACK!! 
> 
> Sorry for being so M.I.A. (hehe) but I'm back hopefully and am doing better than before. 2019 was rough, but I'm determined to make this year a good one! I projected quite a bit on Jisung in this fic oops. Hopefully this little bit of fluff motivates you all too~ I love Minsung and would die for all of SKz tbh
> 
> Kudos and comments are very appreciated and all constructive criticism or suggestions for other fics are appreciated! Enjoy my loves <3

However it was that Jisung thought he would be starting off the year, it most definitely was not with a multitude of corrupt laptop files and wet socks. In his mind, the New Year always signified renewal and second chances (and after how last year went, Jisung had the feeling that he really needed a cleanse from all the stress in his life). Of course the universe had other plans. 

Han Jisung was what his friends lovingly referred to as a “hyperactive introvert”, meaning that while the boy had a particular distaste for crowds and human interaction overall he still had a strong need for activity. This sometimes caused problems considering that Jisung had social anxiety and was prone to overthinking anything that others did around him. 

And so, Jisung trudged his way up the stairs to his apartment, one backpack strap on his shoulder and the other hanging down. Mother nature had decided that the best way to commemorate the second day of the year was obviously to leave three feet worth of fluffy snow on the ground. Which, on any other occasion would’ve had Jisung jumping around with glee, but was presently the cause of his aforementioned wet socks ... and wet pants ... and wet hair. After going to the studio to attempt to work on some of his music before uni picked up again only to find that his laptop was on the brink of death, he had to walk all the way back to his apartment due to the buses not running. Definitely not helping his already poor mood. Darn the ill prepared road cleaning people. 

“Looks like this won’t be my year either, huh?” Jisung grumbled under his breath as he struggled to pull out his keys from his coat pocket. After wrangling with the excessive amount of keychains, he was finally able to get a grip on the silver key on the ring and wrestle the door open. He all but crashed inside, sneakers sliding on the wooden floors. “ACK!” Jisung squeezed his eyes shut, bracing himself for colliding with the ground, only to be met with a warm chest against his back. 

“Sungie? What the hell are you doing?” Jisung looked up into the eyes of his best friend who was giving him a look of mixed concern and amusement. 

“Finally accepting my imminent death.” Jisung deadpanned and the brunet raised an eyebrow. “Minho, I’m leaving you my vinyl collection. The cats can take my clothes. Tell Changbin all he gets is my spite at him eating my cheesecake last year.” Minho rolled his eyes and pulled the boy to stand straight.

“How about we don’t do that? I can’t exactly cuddle with a ghost and we all know I need my morning cuddles or I’ll be even more cranky than I usually am.” Jisung scoffed but smiled a bit despite himself. After finally wrangling with the rest of his winter clothes, Jisung finally managed to set his stuff down and properly hug the older. “Wanna join me in the kitchen? I was just finishing up.” Jisung finally noticed the apron around the other’s waist, a cat pattern running along its length. The younger had gotten it for Minho a month ago for Christmas but this was the first time he actually saw the other wearing it. 

As their friends would exasperatedly claim, Minho and Jisung were the definition of domestic even though they weren’t exactly dating (much to Jisung’s chagrin). They have been sharing an apartment for the past two years and somewhere between Jisung’s game collection and Minho’s music cds, picture frames littered any free spaces to show off their friend group. That being said, Han Jisung had a very fragile heart and it seemed to be made of glass when it came to Minho. Felix, his practical twin, hadn’t been able to shut up about how the two should just get together since they apparently made heart eyes at each other 24/7. 

Jisung knew better than that. He knew that life was a turbulent mess that would never let him have his way - at least no that easily. Of all the people in Seoul, the probability that Minho would want to date Jisung was basically one to one million. The boy was grateful for his supportive friends, but the nagging little voices in his head seemed to constantly be reminding him that he wasn’t good enough. 

He would never be good enough.

“Sungie?” A soft voice broke Jisung out of his stupor. The brunet hadn’t even noticed he had been staring emptily at the kitchen walls and didn’t even remember following Minho into the room. The elder had a look of concern so gentle that Jisung felt his heart constrict, 

“I’m good. Just tired.” He mumbled shortly, looking down at the wet toes of his rainbow colored socks. He wiggled them and sighed, feeling the cold seep into his skin. 

“How about you go take a warm shower and change into something warm, yeah?” 

“Don’t feel like it…” The boy pouted petulantly. Minho huffed and crossed his arms, the appearance usually intimidating but reduced to being a bit ridiculous with the pastel apron and fluffy house shoes. 

“Jisung, if you don’t get changed and get your ass back in here to eat these cookies I slaved away over for you, I will personally vandalize all your composition notebooks.” Jisung made a choking noise and scrunched his nose up until the words registered fully. 

“Wait you made cookies?” 

“Well…. Yes.” Minho’s cheeks brightened a bit, making Jisung’s lips tug upward for the first time that day. 

“I guess I could eat.” Minho grinned and Jisung felt himself smile in return. Minho had that effect on him. The younger idly wondering if that was what it was like for everyone towards the person they loved. 

“Fantastic! Now shoo.” Minho lightly pushed the brunet out of the kitchen and went to go wipe the front entrance of the water Jisung had brought in , bless his soul. Jisung found himself in the bathroom moments later, water heating up as he undressed and sniffled from the cold. 

He did his best to avoid it, but Jisung couldn’t help himself as he peered at his reflection in the mirror. He winced at the paleness of his skin, the deep eye bags contrasting and making him look nearly sickly. It didn’t help that he had been so busy his eating schedule had made him become even skinnier than before, lanky limbs looking awkward in his eyes. Where was the beauty that his friends always claimed to see? The cute cheeks Chan squished when he smiled, or the small waist that Hyunjin complimented whenever they went shopping together. Jisung couldn’t see it. 

“You alright in there?” Minho’s voice on the other side of the door made Jisung jump, finally breaking eye contact with himself. He hadn’t realized that he had spaced out again, the thoughts consuming him and making his skin crawl.

“A-ah yeah! I’ll be out in a minute!” Jisung hurriedly assured while jumping into the shower. After perhaps the fastest shower of his life, the brunet rushed to tug on the sweatshirt he had stolen from Minho and the loose sweatpants that he had to knot several times to keep up. 

Once he gave himself one more sparing glance in the mirror, Jisung ruffled his hair and stepped out, the soft light coming from the kitchen and smells of chocolate enticing him. As expected, Minho had also changed into pjs and was pouring two mugs of hot chocolate for them. 

Looking at how much care the elder took into the actions, Jisung felt his shoulders relax and smile slowly return to his face. He wasn’t sure how the other did it; how he managed to make the heaviness on Jisung’s shoulders feel lighter and the air clear out so that he could breathe again. Of course it wasn’t a sure fire way of improving all of the difficulties in Jisungs life, but any ray of sunshine was appreciated when life seemed like a dark maze. 

“Feeling a bit better?” Minho turned and smiled at the younger, pushing one of the mugs towards Jisung. Despite his own long hours at the dance studio, Minho still had a healthy glow to his expression. 

“A bit.” Jisung bit his lip lightly, chewing at the already abused skin as he breathed in the warm drink. He sighed happily, eyelashes fluttering. A cough made him look up, surprised to see a pink faced Minho looking away from him and scrambling to do something with his hands. Interesting. “Thanks Minho… you didn’t have to do this. I know you’ve had a long day too.” 

“It seems like yours was worse so I’m glad to do anything to sweeten it up a bit.” Minho winked and took a bite out of a cookie. Jisung giggled and grabbed one as well, visibly melting at the taste. 

“Thank you for being capable of using the oven without setting off the fire alarm - I could never.” Minho snorted in agreement and Jisung would be offended if he hadn’t set off the alarm just last week when trying to microwave leftovers. 

“Anytime. You know I’d do anything for you Sung.” Jisung choked and had to cover his mouth to not spit out the cookie he was chewing on. How did the older casually say things like that? 

“Stop playing with my fragile maiden heart hyung.” Jisung whined and looked anywhere but at the other’s face. The brunet jumped when he felt a hand grasping his chin, forcing him to look up into a pair of catlike eyes. Minho smirked and wiped away what was probably a stray crumb or chocolate from the edge of Jisung’s mouth. The younger was left with a slightly open mouth in surprise as Minho brought their faces close together - close enough that Jisung swore he could count Minho’s eyelashes. Had he mentioned that the black haired boy had stunningly long eyelashes? Cause he did. 

“Only if you stop being so cute and easy to fluster.” Minho rubbed his nose against Jisung’s and quickly pulled back, a cheeky grin on his face while the younger was left fumbling. 

“Hyunggggggg!” Jisung dropped his face in his hands, feeling how warm his cheeks were and grumbling. Darn Minho and his drama-esque tendencies. The other should’ve majored in theatre, not dance. “Here I thought I would be given a peaceful evening with cookies and blankets instead to be ASSAULTED in my own home.” Minho rolled his eyes and went to pick up the cookie plate, only to be stopped by Jisung’s hands.

“Sung, I think that’s enough sugar for one afternoon.” Minho raised an eyebrow.

“No such things. It’s all a conspiracy from health magazines to get you to buy gym memberships and drink smoothies so that they can eat all the cookies themselves.” The elder gave him a blank look in response. 

“Jisung literally what the fuck.” Jisung’s expression didn’t falter even though internally he was screaming at himself for having no brain to mouth filter. 

“Capitalism, hyung. Preventing a growing boy from having his cookies.” 

“Oh yes, the cookies will definitely help you grow even though I doubt you’ve gotten a centimeter taller since I first met you.” Jisung made a wounded noise and placed a hand to his chest. 

“Et tu Brute?” 

“Jisung.”

“Minho hyung.”

“You’re a menace, you know that?” The elder sighed but handed the brunet another cookie regardless. Jisung let out a happy squeak that had them both laughing in the carefree way they only did around each other. 

“So I’ve been told many times by a certain Seo Changbin.” 

“How are you guys doing? With your latest songs?” Minho tilted in his head slightly in a way that made Jisung want to reach out to pet the other’s soft looking hair. Self restraint Jisung! 

“It’s been a whole mess. My laptop decided to kick the bucket today of all days and a bunch of my files were lost.” Jisung’s smile dropped immediately as he remembered all the work that was now forever gone. 

“Oh Sung.” Minho went to bring the younger in his arms, a sympathetic gaze comforting Jisung. “I’m so sorry baby.” Jisung froze slightly at the name and a moment later so did Minho who realized what he had just said. “Oh - damn. I’m s-sorry Sung… I, uh.” Minho’s stuttering was cute enough to have Jisung relax into his arms again. He whined when Minho pulled away, face a bit paler and eyes averted. Now Jisun was the one confused. 

“You alright hyung? It’s fine, you know.”

“What is?” 

“The nickname. It’s cute.” Jisung blushed and looked at the ceiling. Why the hell was there a dark stain up there anyway? Probably from that one time he tried to make pancakes and tried to swish the pan like the people on tv. 

“Huh?” Minho let out a strangled noise and looked back at Jisung, the two finally looking each other in the eye again. The younger felt a small sure of bravery hit him at the unsure look in Minho’s usually bright eyes. It was a new year after all; and if he said he was going to try and change, he damn well was going to. At least for Minho. 

“I like the nickname. I’d be fine with you calling me anything you know.” Jisung placed his palms between his legs on the kitchen stool he was seated at and leaned forward towards the black haired boy in front of him. It was now or never. “What is it that you want to call me, hyung?” The elder seemed at a loss for words which quickly turned into hs typical poker face. Except, it wasn’t typical for Jisung. The elder was a master at masking his emotions but he never did around the younger. Now, Jisung couldn’t tell what Minho was thinking and it was starting to scare him, the familiar feeling of uncertainty crawling up his spine and reaching around his throat. Maybe he was just being dramatic, but Jisung could practically hear the buzzing in his ears as his heartbeat quickened. 

“Sung…. I… what are you trying to say?” Minho asked carefully. Jisung sat up straight and squeezed his thighs together, pulling up his hands to play with his fingers idly. What was he trying to say? Probably something he was going to regret since that’s what usually happened. 

“Hyung, I-I really like you.” Jisung swallowed and took a deep breath. “And so does everyone else and I’ve told you a million times how much I admire you but this is different and I’ve been fucking terrified of saying anything for YEARS because I value your friendship and overall presence in my life far more than my own pitiful feelings-” 

“Breathe Sungie.” Minho, being the ever-caring bastard he was, had come closer to try and comfort the younger who jumped up from his seated position. 

“H-hold on. If I don’t get this all out now, I’m not sure I ever will.” He gulped and looked Minho in the eyes with a newfound determination. “Lee Minho, I love you. And yes, it is love because I have never met anyone, nor do I think I will meet anyone else, who makes me feel as much as you do. Whether it’s embarrassment or endearment or something in between, sometimes even sadness and anger, you help me feel something. And sometimes when the world always looks gray and dull, having a star to light to way makes a huge difference.” 

“Jisung-” 

“You don’t have to say it back, or anything at all really, but I needed to tell you. I told myself I would push myself this year to become a better me and the first few days have been shit but I have to tell you because I am not going another year pining over your beautiful ass.” Jisung huffed. He was breathing quickly now and his shoulders relaxed slightly at havin word vomited his thoughts of the past 3 years all at once. To the younger’s surprise, Minho was giggling now - the soft noise that was shy and bashful all at once. It was music to Jisung’s ears. 

“Jisungie… you should’ve said something sooner.” Minho stepped closer until they were now only a few centimeters apart. How the elder suddenly had all his usual confidence back, if not something more, Jisung didn’t know. “We could’ve avoided years of me flirting and you being oblivious and had done much more of this.” Before Jisung could question the older on several aspects of his previous statements, Minho had closed the distance between them. 

He first pressed a light kiss to the younger’s nose, making him blink rapidly in surprise. Minho then kissed his cheeks, turning from side to side just to stop in the middle. WIth a final quick glance and smirk into Jisung’s eyes, Minho pushed forward to connect their lips. There weren't any fireworks or butterflies (although maybe some because Jisung was anxious as all hell), but there was a warmth that flooded through the younger’s body, seeping into his cold toes and fingertips. Minho moved similarly to his dancing, a flow and confidence in his actions that had Jisung already gasping for air. Minho pulled away, grin on his face from Jisungs likely very surprised face. 

“W-what….” Minho smiled fondly and ruffled the boy’s hair, wrapping his arms around the younger’s waist. 

“I’m saying I love you too, dumbass.” Jisung made a noise but it went ignored. “I’ve loved you for a long time and I think we both got stuck too far in our heads to realize we could’ve solved this much sooner. All our friends think we’re married already anyway.” Jisung groaned and set his forehead on Minho’s shoulder, feeling it shake with the boys laughter. Man, Jisung would die for that laugh. 

“Wow. Ok. Uh. Does that mean we’re boyfriends now? That I can ask for kisses and cuddles whenever I want?” 

“Baby, you did that before we talked this out too.” Jisung coughed slightly at the name again. He was seriously going to die. He’d had a good run. 

“Oh my GOD.” Minho nuzzled his nose into Jisung’s hair, breathing in his fruity shampoo. A layer of quiet fell over the boys as they stood in the kitchen, basking in each others warmth and calming down. 

“You know, at least that’s one new year’s resolution I kept.” Jisung muttered, lifting his head after a few minutes passed. 

“What do you mean?” Minho brushed the other’s forehead and twirled a strand of hair around his finger. 

“I told Seungmin I wouldn’t end the year single and he had just laughed and then bet me $50 that I wouldn’t grow the balls to ask you out. Looks like I can pay for our first official date now.” Jisung smiled wide, his cheeks hurting from the stretch. Minho scoffed. 

“I say we go have our first date by watching Disney movies on the couch; how about that?” 

“You know the way to my heart.” 

“Obviously. The cookies were clearly a ploy to trick you into dating me.” Jisung laughed leaned forward again, kissing his new boyfriend. 

Sometimes life sucked - it did pretty often actually. And things didn’t always go as planned. But it was the little things that mattered in the end, the baby steps towards a brighter future. Minho’s laugh as the watch cartoons, the warmth from fluffy blankets made into a nest around him, the taste of warm chocolate and fruity chapstick on plush lips. Happiness came in all shapes and sometimes it took a little doubt and fog to find it. 

The year was just starting after all, and life had far more in store for Jisung.


End file.
